


Shrine

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fanboy Lee Hongbin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hongbin's a big fan of PHS.





	Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 15, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Happy 200 followers and 50 fics? This was the piece I originally meant to write for hitting 200 followers but it never got written, so I planned to make it my 50th fic but it turns out it’s not D: Anyway, if there’s one thing I like, it’s fandom jokes. Hope you guys enjoy this one ^^

Hongbin fell to his knees in front of his closet, hands shaking. He was out of breath. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Suppressing a high-pitched scream and tears, he thumbed the receipt in his hands.

Park Hyo Shin had just treated him to dinner.

Park. Hyo Shin.

He wanted to cry tears of joy and roll around on the floor, but his band mates were shuffling around the room getting ready for bed. Never mind the fact that they’d all been invited along to the meal as well, _he ate dinner with Park Hyo Shin_.

Hongbin opened his closet, hands almost too weak in his shock. He pushed back his clothes, revealing a framed picture of Park Hyo Shin. It was surrounded by smaller pictures of Park Hyo Shin and a few pictures of Hongbin _with_ Park Hyo Shin—all framed and neatly arranged. Magazines featuring Park Hyo Shin lined the back of his closet space. CDs and various little knickknacks rested in front of the various photos. Two unlit candles stood on either side of the main portrait of Park Hyo Shin.

Hongbin reached for the little scrapbook-diary that he kept, hands trembling as he opened it up and searched for a clean page. He penned the events of the night in full, stopping a few times to catch his breath and refocus his thoughts. Just how _had_ he survived the night? The way Park Hyo Shin had brought his chopstick to his lips, the way Hongbin had managed to convince him to let him keep the receipt—he wrote it all. And at the end of the night, he’d told them all to call him _Hyung_.

Hongbin felt like he was going to die. A high-pitched, whiney squeal escaped his lips as he inserted the receipt into the book, closing it and hugging it to his chest. Someone hit his head.

“Shut up and go to bed,” Leo scolded as he walked to his bunk bed. Hongbin glared at Leo’s back.

“You were the same way when you met Trey Songz,” Hongbin bit back.

“This isn’t your first time meeting Hyo Shin-hyung,” Leo fired back, crawling into bed. N and Ken snickered at the blow, leaving Hongbin to sigh and pout. He placed the book back into the shrine and covered it back up with his clothes. As he pulled his pajamas out to get ready for bed, he prayed for sweet dreams filled with Park Hyo Shin.


End file.
